


Yo, I'll Tell You What I Want

by Ro (jjaero)



Series: IwaOi Week 2017 - Memetastic Version [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Engagement, Free day, Hanger Tooru - Freeform, Improv, Improv Writing, IwaOi Week, IwaOi Week 2017, Iwaizumeme Hajimeme - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime is done, M/M, Makki loves this lmao, Mattsun got dragged into this, Memelord Tooru, Memes, Oikawa Tooru is Extra, Oneshot, This Is STUPID, needy Tooru is best Tooru, with life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaero/pseuds/Ro
Summary: What does Tooru want?| free day: a day when no one can pass judgment on the choices you make.you can drink and eat what you want, say what you want, and no matter what you look like, you're beautiful and everyone agrees. |





	Yo, I'll Tell You What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> im a slut for spice girls i just had to
> 
> I LOVE THIS FIC SO GODDAMN MUCH OK
> 
> May 5th - Miscommunication/Freeday

Hajime was flaming with anger. They've been arguing for an hour now and Tooru just won't let it go. The brown-haired male crossed his arms and pouted. He plopped himself on the floor and wouldn't look at Hajime. This was argument was so stupid, but he couldn't stop it. It was Oikawa, any argument with him will go on _forever_ , even if you two are married and it's forty years later since that misunderstanding.

"Shittykawa, _why?_ " Iwaizumi whined, almost in the brink of defeat. He wanted this to end.

"I just need it, okay? It's for one day, _one day._ " Tooru promised, holding up his pointer finger.

What did he want, anyway?

A free day.

There was no way that he was giving Tooru a free day.

He would boast about it to the neighbors, he would do whatever he wants and Iwaizumi had to do it too if he was pushed by Oikawa. He would have to agree to _everything_ that he said. It'd be annoying, really. He wanted to make his boyfriend happy, sure, but not in this way. He wanted his significant other to be happy, even so, he didn't want a raging headache every five minutes.

Tooru huffed in annoyance. "Fine, I don't care, I'm going to MatsuHana's,"

The brunette walked out of the living room and opened the main door. He shut it loudly (unintentionally, he saw Tooru flinch from the window) and stomped angrily until he reached the gate.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki, god. He avoided them and their memes at all costs, they were too much for him. Oikawa would always go to their house and rant to them about what they had fought about (he always goes to them when he needs to vent about Iwaizumi), and he'd come back crying to Hajime, tears rolling down his cheeks. It was sad, but they weren't actual tears, he was just being extra.

Hajime sighed. _Peace, finally._

* * *

A knock, who could that be? It can't be Oikawa, he needed four days to calm down again. It's only been thirteen hours since he's left, can't be. He traversed to the door and twisted the handle. He yawned and fluttered his eyes.

Then, he dropped his mug filled with coffee.

Oikawa was there, standing, wearing a no-sleeve, green crop-top, some brown, checkered pants, he was wearing a brown, curly wig that black, Western girls typically wore or had. Black shoes that looked very familiar, huh. He could tell that he was wearing makeup, too. Oikawa looked at him with so much sass, it was kind-of terrifying (and extra).

Issei was also with Tooru, and _what the fuck._ He was wearing... a sparkly, one-piece swimsuit (no sleeves)? It had this ombré effect - gold to magenta (?). He was also wearing opaque tights that made him a lot skinnier. _Heels._ He was wearing shiny, black heels. He was wearing a short, brown wig that also had a similar ombré effect that his - dress had. As usual, Issei had this dead look in his eyes.

Finally, there was Takahiro, who was definitely enjoying this. He equipped a short, white dress with no sleeves. The material that was used looked familiar, something from the '90's, maybe? He was wearing matching white wedges, weren't they hard to walk in? Kudos for effort, yeah. Hanamaki had a blonde wig with pigtails, but a bit of his pink hair stuck out. He had a somewhat similar glare that Oikawa was doing, though it was less violent and more sassy.

He realized that Tooru was holding a metallic stereo. The three of them walked inside his house, a flabbergasted and confused expression on Iwaizumi's face.

Oikawa was grumpy, he could tell. Iwaizumi was freaking the fuck out, he just dropped his mug, and there's coffee on his carpet. The trio didn't seem to mind that there was, usually, Tooru would cry and be a piss baby, but it was different, he wasn't being a piss baby.

Maybe it's because he was being one _now._

Hanamaki pressed play. This was nerve-racking, what the hell is this?

He decided to shut the door, in case it's super loud and their neighbors call the police or something.

A familiar - no, not even "familiar" - beat came out-

No.

_No._

**_NO._ **

Oikawa started it.

"Yo, I'll... tell you what you want, what I really, really want-" "So, tell me what you want-"

What.

It wasn't a question.

Why the _fuck_ , are they dancing to _Wannabe_ by _Spice Girls_? He hated this, why did he have to suffer? What did he do wrong?

They even memorized the choreography, goddamn it.

He was going to pass out.

* * *

"Now, Iwa-chan, do you want to know what I really, really want?" Oikawa smirked, sweat dripping down his forehead. He had to watch three minutes of _MatsuHanaOi_ dancing to _Wannabe._

Iwaizumi growled hotly. "Yes, a free day."

Tooru eyes lit up. "Yeah, I want a free day! So, can I have one?" he smiled, teeth showing. Hajime rolled his eyes, he was utterly defeated. He wanted all of this to end.

"Fine, I'll give you a free day."

Oikawa jumped happily and high-fived both Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Iwaizumi sent them off and told them not to join whatever antics a certain brunette had. They disagreed. Of course.

He closed the door and exhaled heavily, tomorrow was going to be a pain in the ass.

* * *

"Say, Iwa-chan, are you into daddy kinks?"

"No-"

"Eh, eh. Rule number two, agree to everything."

He sighed.

"Yes, Tooru, I'm into daddy kinks."

Oikawa recorded everything.

* * *

"Iwa-chan, can I you call me Kawa-chan?"

"No, that's weir-"

"Eep! Rule number one, I do what I want."

He facepalmed, though it wasn't enough. He wanted to _face-wall._

"Sure, I'll call you Kawa-chan."

Oikawa was so giddy.

* * *

 

They were in the backyard, sitting on the grass. Both of them were stargazing, it was nice. It was peaceful, really.

"Say, Iwa-chan-" Oikawa stood up. "You'd agree to anything, right?"

"Yeah,"

He faced him and took something out from his pocket. It was a small, red, velvet box.

Oh.

_Oh._

_**OH.** _

Was Tooru going to propose?

It all came to Iwaizumi now, the reason why he wanted a free day. Oikawa wanted him to agree, because he was afraid that he wouldn't.

He knelt on one knee and held the open box. There he saw a expensive-looking ring with a gold band a diamond. Was it a diamond? Probably, considering him and Tooru were quite wealthy. Tears prickled Iwaizumi's eyes, god, he was so daft. Why would Oikawa think that he wouldn't agree?

"Iwaizumi Hajime, love of my life, will you ma-"

"Of course! Idiot!" he pulled his significant other into a tight, loving hug. They were like that for a while, until Oikawa let go and held his hand. He inserted the gold ring on his ring finger. Iwaizumi was happy, really happy.

Did he want this? Very much so.

"And no, I didn't _really, really_ want a free day. I wanted you to marry me." he chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Jesus, I love you so goddamn much, idiot."

"I can feel the love, Iwa-chan."

"Yeah, you can."

 


End file.
